Schotz Secret
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Alone after what felt like forever, seventeen year old Bernie Schotz decides that it's time that he gets onto his private streaming site. With the teenager enjoying his weekend by giving people a view of everything.


**Schotz Secret**

* * *

Peering out from his bedroom window, seventeen year old Bernie Schotz smirked at the black Kia pulling away from his home as he waited for it to leave the driveway and turn the corner. At long last the house was all his for the weekend; Bernie's grandmother was making a trip to Vegas with some new boyfriend. He drew the blinds shut, cutting his room into semi-darkness. The house fell silent and still, save for the lone teenager fussing around in his bedroom trying to find his laptop amid the mess of clothes and food wrappers. Eventually he found it underneath a pizza box. Bernie helped himself to the last slice as he pulled his laptop out from underneath.

With one sweep the seventeen year old brushed a pile of mess off of his desk and set himself down in front of it.

Bernie didn't pull the chair closer to the desk, instead staying back while flipping open the laptop lid before signing in. The boy's background had once been girls wearing tight bikinis, playing volleyball on the beach with their bodies on display and highlighted by the droplets of water on them, reflecting under the sun. But not all it had was a stylised cybernetic system he thought looked cool.

Once logged in and all set up properly, Bernie reached over and flicked a switch on his lamp. An artificial light better showed off his body in what he was preparing to do, better than that from his blinds far behind. Then the teen opened up his browser and stole a glance around the room just as a double check that he was alone, and that nobody was about to jump out to spring a prank. Seeing that the room was completely empty, Bernie typed into the search for a streaming site that had set up the year before and leaned back in his chair. Automatically signed in, Bernie checked his notification feed to see that there were thirty new followers to his public account, three to his private feeds, and a few dirty DMs from other users who all talked about how badly they wanted him. There was even one offering a few thousand dollars for a meet up; the message mentioned being allowed to 'pound you into the ground' which had Bernie giggling at it.

The comment did, however, had the seventeen year old twitching in his pants. His soft cock slipped around a little, with the boy slightly hardening. Groping himself, Bernie ignored it and moved on. He got enough revenue, so refused to charge patrons further.

With his room set up, a bottle of lotion and lube tucked away in the locked cupboard of his desk along with a few naughty toys for the teenager to enjoy when the time came by, Bernie was ready.

Clicking on the 'Start Streaming' button, the camera hooked up to the computer booted up and his handsome face appeared on the screen. Grinning back at himself, the teen pointed at the camera with both hands. "What's up guys! It's been a little while, huh? But I'm back and horny _as… fuck._"

Kicking back from the desk, Bernie palmed himself off through his skinny jeans. The hardened seven inch length was pinned to his leg, showing off to the growing audience of a few hundred. He was instantly throbbing from the attention with the exhibitionist in Bernie running wild. Feeling a burning in his chest and his dick pulsing harder against his leg, the boy moaned loudly for his audience. He enjoyed to tease them all like this as it always had the audience pumped for more and made them flood the live stream with comments about how badly they wanted to see or touch his thick cock, drink that sexy stud's cum until he could pump out no more. Bernie was turned on by those to no end and just knowing that he was wanted by thousands of people, some of whom he had met in real life and granted a small turn on his sexy, muscular body.

Sinking low in his chair the boy's hand found the zipper to his hoodie, looking up at the camera.

"Anyone wanna guess what undies I'm wearing today? I don't like them too much, but well… you guys literally _nut_ seeing me in them…" Bernie slowly unzipped his hoodie then threw it to the floor. Underneath was a black tank-top that was long and loose, hiding the defined body but showing off his strong biceps.

Loving his sexy body, the boy flexed his arms with a cocky smirk. Then to tease, use one hand to feel up a bicep, pulled it in close to plant a deep kiss on his arm. Some fans rolled their eyes, while some wished they were allowed to make out with any part of him.

Another user that Bernie recognized as a fellow streamer, who went by the username of 'Pranksta', popped in to watch the show and left a comment that made the hunk smirk.

'_You know we should have gone on together, right? You RUINED my show GymRat… but put a party in my pants,'_

"Oh damn, so naughty _Pranksta_... We will _totally_ do a joint stream tomorrow," Bernie grinned and nodded along. He could already see the popularity boost from his first every joint stream with the cute dark-haired streamer. While young and far too cute to be eighteen, they had caught the older boy's eye and he was allowed to stream freely. Just as long as Bernie got a few private shows from the younger boy with fiery eyes.

"I'm seeing a few right guesses… Not bad guys, hope you're excited!" Bernie snickered now everyone was arguing about his underwear, ignoring the promise of a stream.

Bernie hooked a thumb around the hem of his black tank top and pull it up to show off his abs, the muscular definition of the hunky body he had developed enough to make watchers drool. Moving his tee to one side, the seventeen year old stuck his tongue out and bit down lightly, grinning at the camera before beginning to peel it off. First a few inches of his v-line was revealed which lead the eyes up from his throbbing crotch to his drool-worthy chest, soon enough inch after inch of his ripped six-pack abs were shown off to the world. He ran a finger down the center of his chest with a soft moan that trailed off when he reached his innie belly button and Bernie slipped a hand into his jeans.

"Mmm, fuck yes… You guys like?" Stroking himself through them, the boy smirked.

The comments only told him what he already knew, that _they _did indeed.

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer as he had no idea how long the house was all his, Bernie's other hand attacked his belt and unclasped the skinny jeans. The audience were all staring in awe as his bulge was released from the tightness, but all collectively groaned when Bernie stopped before they could see a thing. His hand was covering up his underwear and cock, blocking their view. And the only chance they got to see was lost as the boy turned over onto his knees in the chair, his jeans-covered ass shown off instead. Both his thumbs hooked into the hem and teased it with a wink.

"Now, _now… _don't get entitled there guys… you will see it in time…" Bernie smirked. "If you are _good boys_…"

With his ass out, the seventeen year old hunk wiggled it around, pulling down just enough to show the waistband of his secret underwear. However, before they could see anything else Bernie raised a hand and brought it down on his firm ass for a nice hard spank.

"Mmmm, ooooooooh yeah…." Bernie moaned, as his hand was brought down on the smoothness of his ass once more.

A small yelp left his lips, drowned out by a moan loud enough to make the audience throb. '_If they think this is good, wait till they see what I'm wearing…'_

Hooking his thumbs once more, Bernie slowly began to lower the jeans over his smooth, firm twinkish ass and reveal it for the horny crowd once more. They went wild to see that below the waistband his ass was completely bare besides two small straps that looped under his ass to the cock pouch hidden on the front. Bernie's toned ass cheeks were perfectly round and always looked flexed, a hint of his topping nature. Nevertheless, being framed by the jockstrap so well that his ass was made sexier than ever, Bernie loved the attention it was being given as he stripped fully naked. As Bernie kicked the skinny jeans off, he flipped over to show off his front again.

His washboard abs and defined muscles were now joined by the full sight of his V-line, leading down into his tight red-and-black jockstrap that hid his seven inch dick from the world but was showing off through the fabric. Letting out a soft moan as he wrapped back around its length, Bernie palmed himself off for the camera with his eyes shut and loud moans drifting out of his throat. All to please them. The further the audience was turned on, and the more people were masturbating to the sight of the seventeen year old stud, the more he wanted so badly to nut all over himself for their enjoyment.

Bernie toyed with the idea of enabling the payment system, making them chip in a thousand bucks for him to take out the thick cock and jerk it for them. While he created the site, nobody was aware that this random streaming hunk was behind the whole thing.

Nor about his hidden desire to put Vuugle out of business, for treating him as a joke.

However, in the end he ran a finger down the red slit in the pouch and widened it enough for his cock to spring out. The thickness bounced around before finally coming to a rest against Bernie's waist. A large drop of pre-cum oozed from the piss slit and onto his solid body, which the teen quickly scooped up and sucked from his finger like a slut. Giving the camera a look of ecstasy from the taste of himself, Bernie moaned loudly.

"Mmm, fuck yeah guys… Bet you all want a taste of me, huh? Too bad, this _GymRat_'s cream is ALL mine…"

Licking the last little bit of his pre up, Bernie moved around in his chair to bring himself closer to the camera. The full glory of his beautiful seven inch cock could be seen in 4k for the now two-thousand people watching, with Bernie's hand wrapped tight around the base and one finger tickling his balls. They were still warm and snug in the pouch, but his cock was happily twitching in the boy's hand to get some much needed attention from more than _just_ bernie.

Bernie grinned at them, jerking himself off nice and slow. He worked the full length, his hand and foreskin folding over the head before being pulled back down hard. It felt like fucking his hand soon enough, with the movements picking up the pace.

Every time Bernie thrust into his palm, there was a 'fapping' noise filling the small bedroom that gradually grew louder. The audience urged him to really work his thick cock; Skip the slow tease and furiously stroke the hot piece of meat.

'_Fucking cum sluts…_' He rolled his eyes and massaged some pre-cum into the head.

"I was thinking I might give you dirty boys a treat today," Bernie smirked, licking his lips at the image in his mind. Very few times had he _chosen_ to bottom, but this week the stud's ass had been itching to get something deep inside of its tightness and pound away until Bernie shot his load. So he had chosen to let fans see all the fun, using a rather neglected toy modelled after a muscular guy from Bernie's that had cornered the boy in a public toilet and somehow ended up balls deep inside, ramming his monstrously thick cock in the boy's hole without any form of mercy. Bernie had walked out wincing and hadn't been able to sit down for about a week. "Soooo…"

Grabbing the nine-and-a-half-inch toy out from the locked cupboard, along with his lubes and lotions, Bernie planted the beast down on the desk. Then he aimed the camera at it, with fans screaming in pleasure about its girth and length. Many wondering how on hell or earth it was going to fit inside Bernie's tiny, tight hole.

"_LATER_ I'm going to ride this bad boy and really wreck up my ass for you guys…" Bernie moaned and jerked off the thick toy, running his hand up and down the silicone. His hand _barely_ wrapped around it, which had Bernie's cock twitching. He was completely sure of wanting it now.

After putting that aside, Bernie applied a generous amount of lube to his seven inch cock and began pumping his length once more with hot moans. His hand was still slick with lube, so moved up to massage his smooth defined abs, running over the muscle and following the crevices. Gliding up and down the buff chest with an eagerness that his usual sessions lacked, the pent up teenager felt up every inch before coming to a pause. His hand caressed his pecs, rubbing his nipples and torturing the sensitive nubs with little pinches.

Each sound of pleasure that flowed from the boy only turned the audience on further, who flooded the stream with comments about sucking his dick for him or riding the thick rod, letting him own their bodies. The boy grunted and bucked up into his warm, wet hand. It was all getting to be too much for his body to handle, and soon enough Bernie would be blowing a hot load all over his chest. Bernie's body shuddered softly, with one hand milking his throbbing dick and the other making his sexy body slick and shiny with salted caramel flavoured lube.

Bernie stopped using the hand to jerk off, instead bucking his hips up from the chair into it. His moans grew louder with every thrust, with Bernie tightening around the mushroom head, grinding his palm around in small circular motions that teased the throbbing meat to no end. His thrusts slowed as his hand returned to the work. No words came out, only growls of pleasure and the slick 'faps' of flesh hitting the boy's loose sac. The audience knew he was close and that he was holding off cumming by slowing down, but loved seeing Bernie edge it.

Finally, with a loud sigh, he let go and let his cock flop around.

"Holy shit… f-f-fuuuck that feels so good… I'll c-cum if I touch my dick again," Bernie groaned, throwing his head back. Still the cocky grin never left his face, even as he was on the verge of cumming if his dick slipped around too much. It throbbed against his waist, leaking pre-cum like it was on tap. "NGH! O-oh man, guys I'm… AAAAH I'm-! _Not_ gonna cum yet, tricked ya!"

Bernie's face lit up like a christmas tree at all the disappointed commented. Everyone was begging to see hix sexy young load be shot out of that cock, but he denied them as usual.

"Reckon I should finger my ass?" He offered with a heavy hint of desire.

One comment caught his eye amidst the demand for a finger fuck, under the username '_M_2.0'_ which read: '_Fake and fingers? Taking a step down from me huh?'_

Bernie opened the user's page in a new tab, leaving it for later. For now, his ass needed some love and attention.

Rolling back onto his knees, the seventeen year old hunk showed off his ass. Still perfectly supported by the sexy jockstrap, which showed off his whole ass, and with a quick tug to one of the smooth cheeks even his flawless tight rosebud people were on the edge of their seats to see get invaded.

Spreading himself open, with hot moans to stun those watching Bernie toyed with his ring. He massaged in a dollop of lube, applying pressure to the hole before using two fingers to widen it for people to see the pinkness inside. While wincing, Bernie pressed his forehead against the chair and pushed a digit inside. With a little effort it broke past the tightness and was buried inside. Bernie's body was shaking in pleasure finally feeling something enter him rather than just pressing against it while jerking off. Pumping it in and out slowly, the boy's grunts turned to submissive moans.

"Ngh, like guys?" He smirked, thrusting the finger deeper.

Adding a second into the tight hole, the twin digits pushed in knuckle deep. The hole was spread wide, only made better as a moaning Bernie scissored himself open for the camera. They all got a 4k view of his hot, tight insides before the fingers closed together and returned to fucking his ass.

'_Man I need my own place… daily shows would set me for life!'_ Bernie moaned internally, fucking himself harder on the two fingers. They felt amazing inside, pumping deep and brushing against his prostate to make the boy's hot dick twitch and drip. Soon they pulled out and rubbed against the tight little hole, tighter than a virgin and twice as hot. A sole fingernail scraped against the hole before sliding back in, which had Bernie wincing slightly. "O-oh man… I might just cum like this!"

With how badly his cock was wagging between his toned legs, and just how hard Bernie started to finger fuck his hole it was no surprise he could be on edge just like that. All the pre-cum dripping from his cock was just adding to it, and the boy shouted in surprise when he slipped deep enough to ram into his prostate.

"FU-FUCK!"

With a final thrust inside, he bucked down into the air and a huge load of cum rocketed from his sexy seven inch length, with rope after rope of steamy boy cum creating a mess on his chair. The orgasm was strong enough for his cock to bounce up, some cum managing to coat his chest in its sticky creaminess. All the while Bernie cried out in pleasure, milking his hole and making himself cum harder. Some fifteen ropes fired out, splattering down below him for thousands to watch in awe. When his orgasm died down, Bernie was breathing hard and his cock dripped out more hot white cum.

"Hol… Holy shit… Hope the next one's bigger," Bernie grinned and sighed in pleasure, looking back to the toy. "Ready guys?


End file.
